How Do You Look At Me?
by Scarlet Exorcist
Summary: Musim semi tahun ini menjadi musim semi yang paling menyebalkan dan juga mendebarkan bagi Sehun. Apalagi jika menyangkut adik laki- laki baru nya yang tampan namun kurang ajar itu. /GS/ Incest/ Girl!Sehun/ KaiHun.
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hoon.

Kim Jong In / Kai.

.

Support Cast :

Xi Lu Han.

Byun Baek Hyun.

.

Rating : M.

.

Genre : School-Life, Romance, Family, Incest, GenderSwitch. Uke!Sehun.

.

 ** _Haii... cerita pertama gue ini hasil re-make dari komik karangan "_ Youshimi Touda" _dengan judul "_ Lonely Night" _. Ohya, btw, meskipun ini re-make yang artinya gue bener- bener bikin alur ceritanya plek- plek kan banget sama komik itu, tapi ada beberapa adegan yang gue tambahin berdasarkan hasil imajinasi liar gue (Read : adegan dewasa), jadi mohon perhatian tentang adegan dewasanya, karena itu gada di komik nya, itu hasil imajinasi liar gue sendiri, oke? Sipp.. cekidot!_**

.

.

.

 **How Do You Look At Me?**

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Awal musim semi tahun ini bertepatan dengan dimulai nya tahun ajaran baru. Pohon- pohon sakura mulai menunjukkan tanda- tanda kemekaran nya dengan tumbuhnya kuncup- kuncup merah muda di setiap ranting nya.

Seorang siswi kelas 2 di Seoul Of Performing Art School terlihat menatap keluar jendela kelas nya dengan tangan kanan yang menumpu dagu. Memperhatikan siswa- siswi kelas 1 yang baru saja menyelesaikan upacara penerimaan murid baru di aula sekolah.

"Hei.. hei.. lihat deh! Murid kelas 1 tahun ini rada mencolok ya, banyak yang rambutnya pirang, hehehe" sahut seorang gadis cantik berwajah baby face dengan mata rusa yang berkilat jenaka.

"Ah, ya kau benar Lu, tapi.. ada cowok yang imut- imut ngga ya? Aku bosan melihat cowok keren terus disekolah ini!" sahut perempuan dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi mata cantiknya.

"Ah seleramu payah Baek.." ejek gadis berwajah baby face, Luhan.

"Biar saja! Hei, Luhan lihat! Ada yang melihat kesini!" sahut perempuan ber- eyeliner, Baekhyun dengan nada antusias.

"Mana.. mana? Kyaaa.. dia tersenyum! Tampan sekali! Kulitnya seksi!" jerit Luhan bahagia.

"Iya.. dia juga sedikit manis, ya kan Sehun?" tegur Baekhyun pada Sehun yang daritadi hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan malas.

"Cih! Manis apanya?" ketus Sehun.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat sekali Sehunie.."

"Iya, jangan memasang wajah jutek begitu, nanti kau jadi perawan tua! Hahaha"

"Aishh! Diamlah!" kesal Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi tawa oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

.

 ** _Sehun P.O.V_**

Aku masih menatap lelaki yang tadi tersenyum itu dengan tatapan jengkel sampai lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan ku. Cih! Apa Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah buta? Apanya yang manis dari iblis kecil seperti anak itu?

Musim semi tahun ini, aku punya keluarga baru, dan saat ini aku sudah berada dirumah, melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti memindahkan baju yang baru diangkat dari jemuran. Ngomong- ngomong soal keluarga baru, aku sebenarnya sedikit menyayangkan keputusan ibuku yang memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, tapi dia terlihat bahagia setelah menikah jadi menurutku tidak apa- apa, hanya saja..

"Hei, Sehun! Makanannya belum siap? Aku lapar! Cepat sedikit!"

Aku mendengus kasar saat mendengar suara yang menegurku dengan tidak sopannya. Ya.. dia adalah adik laki- laki angkat ku, laki- laki yang katanya Luhan dan Baekhyun 'manis' ini sebenarnya adalah adikku, tapi sungguh.. aku benar- benar malas mengakuinya sebagai adikku. Karena, ya Tuhan! Perilaku nya sangat tidak sopan pada ku, lihat saja gayanya yang seperti raja duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki yang di naikkan keatas meja.

"Jongin! Urus dulu cucian mu! Jangan menyusahkan orang!" tegur ku jengkel.

Jongin, -nama adikku- menutup buku yang sedang di baca nya dan melihat kearah ku dengan tatapan datar "Malas ah! Merepotkan! Kau saja yang cuci!"

"Enak saja! Urus sendiri cucian mu! Aku tidak perduli dasar muka dua!" sungut ku kesal yang hanya di balas lirikan mata bosan oleh Jongin, dia benar- benar jauh dari kata 'manis'.

"Iya Tante"

"Anak ini!" ujar ku dengan tangan yang mengepal kesal.

Saat ini aku dan ibu tinggal dirumah mereka. Mereka adalah orang terpandang, jadi wajar saja jika rumah mereka sangat besar, sangat berbeda jauh dengan apartemen yang aku dan ibu tinggali dulu. Namun, walaupun ayah Jongin yang telah sah menjadi ayah ku itu selalu melarang ibu untuk bekerja karena penghasilan dari perusahaan yang dimiliki ayah sudah lebih dari cukup bahkan mungkin sangat berlebih untuk menghidupi kami semua, ibu yang pada dasarnya wanita karier yang gemar bekerja pun menolak dengan keras, akhirnya ayah memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan ibu sebagai supervisor lapangan di kantornya. Dan hal tersebut membuat ku harus berdua dengan Jongin dirumah untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai ibu dan ayah pulang. Seperti saat ini.

"Ibu pulang!"

Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam, pantas saja ibu sudah pulang, ibu memang selalu pulang lebih dulu dibandingkan ayah. Ibu menghampiri aku dan Jongin yang ada di ruang makan, melihat kedatangan ibu, Jongin langsung memasang muka sok innocent nya yang ingin sekali kutendang atau mungkin ku ludahi, oke itu menjijikan.

 ** _End Sehun P.O.V_**

.

"Selamat datang ibu!" sahut Jongin ceria.

"Wah! Jonginie semangat sekali! Ohya, apa kalian sudah makan? Sehun apa kau sudah memasak?"

"Belum bu, tapi aku baru akan memasak"

"Kalau begitu kau duduk saja, biar ibu yang memasak!"

"Apa ibu tak lelah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tunggu saja di meja makan ya!"

"Ibu, aku ingin omelet!" teriak Jongin dengan gaya sok imut yang membuat Sehun mual.

"Siap!" sahut ibu semangat.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di depan Jongin yang masih asyik membaca buku. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari bukunya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan meledek.

"Dasar ngga guna!" ledek Jongin kasar membuat Sehun mendelik.

"YA! Adik bodoh! Sopan lah sedikit!"

Dengan kesal Sehun beranjak dari meja makan menuju ke kamar nya, Jongin yang melihat nya pun merasa tak enak, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kakak cantiknya yang sedang dalam _ngambek mode on_ nya itu ke kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau mengikuti ku?!" sungut Sehun kesal.

"Hei.. hei ayolah, aku hanya bercanda! Kau ini sensitif sekali!"

"Sensitif kepala mu! Kau itu keterlaluan!"

"Hahaha.. baik.. baik.. maafkan aku, oke?" ujar Jongin sambil berusaha membalikkan badan Sehun yang membelakangi nya.

"Tidak mau, lepaskan!" tolak Sehun malas.

"Ayolah Sehun! Aku hanya bercanda, maaf ya?" paksa Jongin, masih berusaha membalikkan badan Sehun.

"Tidak ma-"

 ** _Bruk_**

Sehun tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuh nya saat tiba- tiba Jongin menarik nya dengan begitu kencang menyebabkan mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Sehun yang menindih Jongin dan tangan Jongin yang..

 ** _Deg_**

Astaga, Sehun bisa merasakan pipi nya memerah dengan jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sehun menatap lurus mata elang Jongin yang menatap nya sayu. Ini gila!

"S-Singkirkan t-tangan mu Jong.." gugup Sehun pelan, kemudian Jongin menatap ke arah tangan kanan nya yang ternyata menekan payudara kiri Sehun dengan mata terbelalak kaget, seketika itu juga, Jongin menahan nafas nya yang tiba- tiba terasa berat.

"Jongin- ahh.. apa yang kau lakukan?" desah Sehun pelan saat diluar dugaannya Jongin meremat payudara nya dengan lembut, membuat jantung nya semakin berdegup kencang.

 ** _Bruk_**

Lagi, diluar dugaan nya, Jongin membalik posisi mereka menjadi Jongin yang berada diatas Sehun sementara Sehun hanya telentang pasrah di bawah Jongin dengan mata yang menatap Jongin sayu.

Jongin mengangkat tangan kanan nya dari payudara Sehun menuju pipi putih Sehun yang bersemu merah lalu mengelusnya lembut, membuat Sehun terenyuh karena perilaku manis Jongin.

"A-Aku.." lirih Jongin pelan membuat Sehun menatap nya bingung.

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, Jongin mendengus keras seraya bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun "Dasar Sehun bodoh! Lain kali jika ada orang yang sedang minta maaf lebih baik kau dengarkan dengan benar, jadi tidak akan terjadi hal- hal memalukan seperti tadi, dan.. maaf soal yang tadi, aku kelepasan, bagaimana pun juga.. aku ini.. tetap laki- laki normal kan? Ah.. p-permisi.." ujar Jongin salah tingkah dan segera keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Apa- apaan anak itu.." lirih Sehun sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan nya seraya mencengkram erat dada kiri nya yang masih berdentum kencang "Dan.. ada apa dengan perasaan ini?"

.

Ke esokkan hari nya Sehun berangkat pagi- pagi sekali untuk menghindari Jongin, dia masih belum punya muka untuk bertatapan dengan adik nya itu. Sehun berlari menyusuri jalan dengan angin yang terasa meniup lembut helaian rambut kelam nya yang berkilau. Udara pagi ini pun cukup sejuk, rumput- rumput yang menari bersama angin benar- benar terlihat menghijau dengan indah.

 ** _Bruk_**

Terlalu asyik dengan pikiran nya sambil berlari, Sehun tak menyadari ada orang lain di dekatnya sehingga dia menabrak orang itu, dia menoleh dan seketika menutup hidung nya dengan dahi mengernyit jijik, orang yang di tabrak nya ini mabuk! Tercium jelas dari bau tubuh nya yang sangat berbau alkohol.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memelototi ku begitu hah?" bentak orang itu secara tiba- tiba.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ah.. kamu manis juga ya? Lebih baik temani aku bermain saja yuk, aku traktir kau minum, bagaimana?" orang itu menyela ucapan Sehun dan dengan lancang nya meraih dagu Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mesum.

"M-Maaf, saya masih pelajar" gugup Sehun, yang Sehun tahu, dia tak bisa melawan orang mabuk dengan tindakan kasar kalau tak ingin terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Apa?! Kamu berani menolak yang lebih tua? Tak pernah di didik orang tua mu apa?" sentak orang itu lagi, dan dengan kasar menarik lengan Sehun secara paksa.

"Tidak! Lepas-"

 ** _Bugh_**

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya ditarik lembut oleh seseorang hingga dirinya menabrak sesuatu yang Sehun yakini adalah dada bidang milik orang yang menariknya. Sehun mengarahkan pandangan nya kedepan dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat orang mabuk yang tadi hampir melecehkan nya mendapat hantaman keras menggunakan tas oleh orang yang menariknya.

"Hei paman! Hentikan! Orang- orang melihat!"

 ** _Deg_**

Suara datar ini..

Jantung Sehun kembali berpacu cepat, tak diragukan lagi, ini suara Jongin. Berarti.. Jongin menolongnya? Seseorang tolong tutupi pipi Sehun yang terasa panas, Sehun yakin, semburat merah mudah pasti telah menghiasi pipinya yang terlampau putih itu.

"Berani- berani nya! Anak kecil tak usah gang-"

.

"Memalukan sekali dia, mengajak anak kecil!"

"Sudah tua masih mabuk- mabukan, tak ingat umur!"

"Tak pantas sekali menjadi contoh yang baik, masih memakai seragam kantor lagi! Rendahan!"

Ucapan orang mabuk itu terputus saat terdengar desas- desus orang- orang sekitar yang mulai menghina nya. Dia pun lari terbirit- birit dari hadapan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Makasih" gugup Sehun pelan.

"Ya.. ya.. ngomong- ngomong paman itu seleranya jelek!" ledek Jongin.

"YA! Apa maksud mu?!" kesal Sehun.

"Hahaha, Sehun kan jelek!"

"Jongin bodoh! Panggil aku noona!"

"Tidak mau! Lagi pula, tak apa kan?" sahut Jongin sambil berbalik kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Sehun "Kalau aku ingin memanggil 'Sehun' saja!"

Sehun membuang muka nya yang terasa panas "Apasih! Menyebalkan!" sungut nya dan mulai mengikuti langkah Jongin dari belakang. Sehun menatap punggung lebar Jongin dengan tatapan sayu. Angin sepoi terasa membelai surai kelamnya lembut membuat Sehun menutup mata, menikmati.

 **.**

 _Jongin.._

 _kau.. adikku kan?_

 _Apa akan baik- baik saja?_

 _Bolehkah aku.._

 _._

 _._

 _... berharap?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continue.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nah.. that's the end. Jujur sebenernya rada ga pede publish ini untuk FF debut, apalagi ini re-make, kesan nya gue kaya ga bisa berkarya banget, wkwk. tapi maklum ya, namanya masih amatiran, masih belum berani publish FF yang murni hasil karya sendiri, haha. So... Mau tau kelanjutannya? Jangan lupa review nya ya! Makasih! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hoon.

Kim Jong In / Kai.

.

Support Cast :

Xi Lu Han.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Huang Zi Tao.

.

Rating : M.

.

Genre : School-Life, Romance, Family, Incest, GenderSwitch. Uke!Sehun.

.

 ** _Hai.._**

 ** _Gue kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 2 dari FF debut gue, baca review kalian bikin gue semangat, jadi di chapter ini dan final chapter di chapter depan nanti [ini cuma 3 chapter fyi], gue lebih banyak menambahkan ide sendiri dari pada remake asli komik nya, padahal udah gue tulis remake asli komiknya, tapi cuma dapet 2 chapter, tapi karena review kalian gue jadi seneng, alhasil gue tambahin deh, huehuehue. Makasih buat semuanya ya, balasan review nanti ada di bawah, buat sekarang, cekidot ceritanya aja yaww... hiuhiuhiu :3_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sehun P. O. V_**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan dan kurasa berendam air hangat adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dengan perlahan, aku masuk kedalam bathtub dan duduk di pojok bathtub seraya memeluk kedua kaki ku. Ku sangga dagu ku di antara kedua lipatan kaki ku dan memejamkan mataku, menikmati nyamannya perasaan dan keadaan yang tengah melingkupi ku saat ini.

 _Sehun_

 _Sehun_

Cih! Si bodoh itu! Kenapa suara nya terngiang di kepala ku? Mengganggu ketenangan ku saja!

Tapi... dia itu.. padahal lebih muda satu tahun dariku, kenapa sikapnya kurang ngajar begitu kepada ku? Kesannya dia merasa lebih hebat dariku.

 _"Hai Sehun, nama ku Kim Jong In, mulai sekarang aku adalah adik mu"_

Sial!

Enyah lah dari pikiran ku dasar adik bodoh! Aku membenci mu! Tapi.. kuhela pelan nafas yang terasa memberatkan ku, kenapa? Pikiran ku tiba- tiba di penuhi olehnya. Senyumannya, tawa menjengkelkan nya, punggung lebarnya, dan.. wajah datar nya yang keren saat menyelamatkan ku tadi pagi, aku...

Argh! Tidak, tidak! Kenapa sih? Tak ada yang special kan? Dia cuma menyelamatkan ku dari paman menyebalkan itu tadi pagi, tapi... astaga, kenapa jantung ku berdegup kencang begini? Rasanya.. pipi ku memerah sampai ke telinga, ini terasa hangat, hangat yang menyenangkan. Dia...

.

 _Sehun_

.

Cukup!

Berhenti memikirkan nya Sehun! Ku hembuskan nafasku secara kasar, kurasa cukup acara mandi kali ini, aku tak bisa tenang kalau adik bodoh itu terus menghantui pikiran ku. Dengan perlahan, aku beranjak dari bathtub, namun tiba- tiba aku merasakan sekitar ku berputar, ah.. bukan, aku.. sial, mata ku terasa berat. Dengan terhuyung- huyung ku buka pelan pintu kamar mandi ku, hawa dingin pun langsung menyerangku yang memang sedang tak berbusana. Ini buruk, benar- benar buruk, aku merasa diriku melayang, kepala ku terasa sakit.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?"

Cih! Sial, enyah lah dari fikiran ku!

"Sehun, kau sakit?"

 ** _Deg_**

Lengan ini.. ku buka perlahan kelopak mata ku dan bayangan wajah Jongin berada tepat di depan ku, kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu muncul disaat seperti ini? Kulihat Jongin mendekatkan wajah nya kearah ku yang tak berbusana dan.. tunggu, apa?! Aku tak berbusana dan Jongin ada di depan ku? Apa yang terjadi?! Ugh.. sial sakit kepala ini benar- benar mengganggu. Kumohon Jong, pergilah.

"Sehun, kau demam"

Ujar Jongin lembut seraya menempelkan keningnya dengan kening ku, dari jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jongin menerpa wajah ku.

"Sehun!"

Dan suara panik Jongin adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum semua nya gelap.

 ** _End Sehun P. O. V._**

 **.**

Sehun mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Matanya terasa perih dan kepalanya terasa pening dan.. kosong. Dia menatap sekitar dengan bingung, sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kamu.. susah tidur ya Sehun?"

Seketika, mata Sehun yang tadi nya terpejam kembali terbuka, dengan kaget menatap Jongin yang duduk di atas sebuah bangku di samping rajangnya.

"Apa?" sahut Sehun dengan suara yang serak.

"Tadi kamu mengigau _'Aku harus berusaha keras untuk ibu'_ kamu baik- baik sajakan?"

"Aku baik- baik saja"

Jongin menumpu tangan nya diatas kasur Sehun sambil menatap Sehun malas "Lalu? Insiden 'tiba- tiba tidur' pasca mandi itu apa? Ku kira kau pingsan ternyata hanya tidur, tapi.. kau memang demam sih"

"Hah?"

"Bukan nya 'Hah?' Sehun.." sahut Jongin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun "Tapi.. jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kamu sudah berusaha keras kok.."

Sehun memalingkan wajah nya yang terasa panas "Aku baik- baik saja kok, cuma.. nggak ingin ibu mengkhawatirkan yang tak perlu. Aku ingin ibu menjalani masa tuanya dengan bahagia, dan bersama ayah mu, ibu sudah terlihat bahagia setiap hari, aku hanya tak ingin merusak dan mengganggu nya saja.. hanya itu."

"Memang nya kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu? Yang ku lihat kamu memang tak pernah menyusahkan ibu kok" bingung Jongin.

"Sudahlah.." _Ini menyangkut perasaan ku Jong_ , lirih Sehun dalam hati.

Jongin menghela nafas dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas kasur Sehun sembari menggapai tangan Sehun dan menggenggam nya "Hei.. kamu.. nggak merasa kesepian? Terus memikirkan orang lain seperti itu sampai kurang tidur dan pingsan, apa kamu.. merasa baik- baik saja, apa hatimu baik- baik saja?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya gugup, pipi nya terasa panas, kata- kata Jongin barusan " _Manis sekali.."_ batin Sehun. "A-Apa boleh buat kan, aku nggak bisa tidur kalau sendirian.."

Mendengar jabawan gugup Sehun, Jongin tersenyum jahil "Wah.. ngajak tidur bareng nih?"

"Bukan! Bodoh! A-Aku..baru kali ini aku dapat kamar sendiri, dulu waktu tinggal di apartement, biasanya aku dan ibu menggelar futon lalu tidur berdua, karena sekarang ibu tidur bersama ayah dan aku punya kamar sendiri, aku.. kesepian.." jelas Sehun.

"Bocah!" sentak Jongin.

"APA?!" bentak Sehun sebal.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mulai memejamkan matanya masih sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun "Yah.. entah mengapa.. aku mengerti.. perasaan mu itu.." lirih Jongin sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang tertidur dengan pandangan sayu, matanya juga mulai terasa berat _"Nafasnya hangat.."_ batin Sehun dan kemudian ikut menyusul Jongin ke alam mimpi dengan tangan yang masih bergenggaman.

.

 ** _Sehun P. O. V._**

Sebenarnya..

.

KENAPA PAGI INI AKU BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH BERSAMA JONGIN?

.

Hah.. kemarin kepala ku benar- benar kosong dan.. rusak, yeahh.. kurasa. Dasar Sehun bodoh! Kenapa kau tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya coba? Menyebalkan sekali!

"Hatchim!"

Seketika kepala ku menoleh ke arah Jongin yang baru saja bersin, apa anak itu sakit?

"Jongin, kau sakit?" tanya ku pelan.

Dia menatap ku dengan senyum jahil nya "Wah.. apa sekarang Sehun mengkhawatirkan ku?"

"Dasar menyebalkan, menyesal aku bertanya!" maki ku kesal.

"Hahaha, maaf.. maaf, aku baik- baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing"

"Apa kau sudah meminum obat?"

"Maaf saja, aku tak pernah berteman dengan obat"

"Bodoh! Aku menyuruh mu meminum nya, bukan berteman dengannya!" cih, lihat gayanya yang sok dewasa itu, ingin sekali ku pukul kencang kepala nya.

"Sudahlah, itu sama saja!"

"Aku malas berbicara dengan mu!" sungut ku.

"Hei, ayolah, jangan begitu.. oh ya, nih!" ujar Jongin yang tiba- tiba menyodorkan sekotak bekal kehadapanku.

"Ah.. makasih, tapi.. bukan kah kemarin ibu tugas malam?" tanya ku heran.

"Aku yang buat"

Aku menoleh kaget kearah nya setelah mendengar jawabannya "Lho? Kamu bisa? Lalu kenapa selama ini kamu selalu menyuruhku memasak?"

Jongin menoleh kearah ku sambil tersenyum "Bagus kan, kalau sibuk, kamu jadi nggak mikirin yang aneh- aneh.. **Sehun noona** " Jongin.. dia.. mengkhawatirkan ku? Dan memanggilku noona? Astaga.. jantungku.. "Yasudah, makan saja, itu tak beracun, malah ada daging nya, baguskan tubuh mu yang kurus itu sekali- kali harus dikasih asupan lemak!"

Yah, sebaik apapun Jongin, dia tetap lah anak yang menyebalkan, aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, dan ngomong- ngomong soal kejadia kemarin... "Ohya Jong, kemarin yang membawa ku ke kamar dan-"

"Aku yang membawa mu ke kamar dan memakai kan mu pakaian" sahut Jongin memotong ucapanku, seketika aku menoleh kaget kearah nya.

"APA?!"

"Haha, tenanglah, tidak ada yang bisa ku lihat kok.." tutur nya meledekku.

"DASAR BODOH!" maki ku padanya yang berlari meninggalkan ku sambil tertawa.

 ** _End Sehun P. O. V._**

 **.**

Sehun menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja nya, dia merasa pusing, kejadian kemarin dan hari ini benar- benar membuat nya memutar otak, belum lagi sikap Jongin yang berubah- ubah dan juga perasaannya, ini semua hampir membuatnya gila.

"Hei Sehun, kau kenapa? Suram sekali" sahut Luhan.

"Iya, berhentilah bersikap begitu, ayo pulang!" ajak Baekhyun, Sehun pun langsung bangkit dari meja nya dan membereskan peralatannya.

"Kalian duluan saja"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, kekasih kalian menunggu, aku tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk" sahut Sehun sambil melirik Kris dan Chanyeol yang menunggu Luhan dan Baekhyun di depan pintu kelas.

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun nyengir kuda "Yasudah, kami duluan ya, kau hati- hati" ujar Luhan sambil melangkah keluar kelas bersama Baekhyun.

"Ya" balas Sehun singkat dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kelas dengan pelan.

Tepat saat dirinya baru saja melewati pintu kelasnya, seseorang terdengar memanggil namanya "Sehun- ah"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tampan dengan kantung mata yang terlihat menghitam memanggilnya "Zitao? Ada apa?"

"Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Zitao ramah.

Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum menatap Zitao "Ah, bol-"

"Maaf senpai, tapi gadis ini sudah ada janji dengan ku" potong seseorang yang tiba- tiba saja menarik tangan Sehun.

"Ap- Jongin!"

"Ayo pulang" ujar Jongin dingin dan segera menarik Sehun untuk pulang, meninggalkan Zitao yang menatap mereka sebal.

.

"Lepaskan! Ada apa dengan mu?!" sentak Sehun saat mereka sampai dirumah.

"Aku tak suka kau berbicara dengannya" jawab Jongin dingin.

"Hah?! Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan baru kali ini berbicara dengannya"

"Ya, dan aku tak suka! Kau tuli?!" bentak Jongin kasar.

"Ada apa dengan mu?! Kau tak berhak mengatur ku dan kepada siapa saja aku ingin berbicara! Memang nya siapa kau?!" marah Sehun.

Jongin tertegun mendengar penuturan Sehun, dia segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan berbalik membelakangi Sehun "Baik, sesuka mu saja. Kalau terjadi apa- apa jangan minta bantuan ku.." tutur Jongin dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang masih tercengang.

Sehun menatap punggung lebar Jongin yang menjauh dari hadapannya dengan tatapan miris, apa dia sudah keterlaluan? Tapi dia tak akan berkata seperti itu jika Jongin tak memulainya. Seketika, kaki Sehun terasa lemas, membuat nya jatuh terduduk di lantai ruang tamu yang dingin, tangan nya mencengkram erat dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, tanpa di komando, setetes liquid bening mengalir turun dari iris kelam nya.

"Kenapa.." lirih Sehun pilu.

Sementara di lain sisi, Jongin yang sedari tadi mengintip Sehun dari tembok pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang makan hanya menatap Sehun yang sedang menangis dengan pandangan datar, tangan kanan nya mengepal erat sebelum dia membuang tatapan nya dari Sehun dan segera melangkah menuju ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Sehun.

"Bodoh!" geram Jongin tertahan.

 **.**

 _Setelah semua waktu yang berlalu_

 _Ada satu kata yang ingin aku ucapkan, namun tertahan di bibirku_

 _Kumohon.._

 _Untuk kali ini, percayalah padaku_

 _Maafkan aku, dan.._

 _Aku mencintai mu_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To be continue.._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review** :

 ** _MinnieWW_** : Suka ngga ya? Haha baca aja yaa, ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih review nyaa :3

 ** _levy95_** : Ini udah dilanjut yaaaa...

 ** _Ubannya Sehun_** : Hiuhiu masa sih? Hehehe makasih yaa, ini udah dilanjutt...

 ** _babyjunma_** : Wahaha ini udah dilanjut yaaaaa

 ** _binisehun_** : Wkwkwk sama, aku juga suka yang incets gini wkwk, iya soalnya biar re-make an nya berasa gitcuuu, hahaha. Ini udah lanjut yaaww, makasihh mwahh

 ** _D. W. Cokrolaksono_** : Wahaha, emang yaa si Jongin emang suka gituu, ini udah dilanjut yaakk, buat itu tunggu aja kelanjutannya wkwk btw situ fanboy ya? Haha

 ** _asdindas_** : Ciuss? Wahahah makasih yaa! Ini udah dilanjut kokk ;)

 _ **izz. sweecity**_ : Iya Jongin adik tiri Sehun hewhew wkwk, Jongin nakal yaa? Hahahaa suka ngga yaa? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja oke wkwk

 ** _auliavp_** : Aku juga suka ceritanya/? :3 haha ini udah lanjut yaaaa

 ** _yunacho90_** : Ahh kamu suka gitcuuu :3 wkwkwk Jongin kan mayu mayu gantengg wkwk

 ** _oohSenna_** : Huehuee ini udah di lanjut yaa, wkwk aku juga suka ceritanya /? Kwkwk

 ** _sehunaprillia_** : Ngga kok say, masih TBC/? Wkwk ini dilanjut kok tenang tenang haha

 ** _daddykaimommysehun_** : Yuhuuu ini juga genre fav gue :3 wkwk udah dilanjut yakk

 ** _Rly. C. Jaekyu_** : Iya nih, Sehun rada gimana gitcuu? Wkwk tunggu dong, ada prosesnya hahaha.

 _ **dia. luhane**_ : Suka ngga ya? Wkwkwk baca saja okeyyy

 ** _ohhhrika_** : Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa.. maaf gabisa updet asap karena aku udah kelas 12, jadi rada sibuk gitu dheyy, tapi ini udah di lanjut kok, makasih yaaaa.. jadi semangat niyy hiuhiuhiu :3

 ** _Renakyu_** : Emang songong ya dia, getok aja tuh wkwk, iyaa aku jugaaa jadi sweet gimana gitu yaaa wkwkwk. Beneran? Hahaha aku jadi mayu :3 wkwk makasih yaaa, aku udah bikin sih fic sendiri tapi nanti dulu deh publish nya, tunggu yang ini end dulu, wkwk makasih support nyaa! Gapapa kok, comment panjang itu bikin semangat berapi- api lho/? Wkwk

 ** _ParkJitta_** :Ini udah lanjut yhaa :)

 ** _sehunskai_** : Wkwk kasih tau ngga ya? Baca saja yaaa..

 ** _Kimoh1412_** : Wkwk iyaa, di real world juga suka gitcuu wkwk

 ** _kaihun520_** : Ini sudah dilanjut yaa hehe

 ** _yuakira14_** : Ini udah lanjut yhaaaa

 ** _SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK_** : HAHAHA IYA NIH J WKWK UDAH LANJUT YHAA! #IKUTPAKECAPSLOCK

 ** _Minnie163_** : Ini udah lanjut yaaa

 ** _Yehet_** : Ohorat! Sudah lanjut yaaaa

 ** _kkamjonghun22_** : Udah lanjut yaaa, masasih? Wkwk makasih yaaaa

 ** _park28sooyah_** : Wkwk masasih? Ini udah lanjut yaaaa

 ** _hunexo412_** : Udah udah udah yhaa wkwk

 ** _KimRyeona19_** : Wkwkwk emang kirain siapa deh? Wkwk iyaa tunggu kelanjutannya aja yaww

 ** _JongOdult_** : Makasih support nya yaa, tapi aku bakalan coba nulis ff sendiri juga hehe. Iya? Anime nya seru kann? Wkwk ini udah lanjut yhaaaaaa

.

 **Scarlet's Note :**

 ** _Hohoho, gimana? Jelek? Ngga memuaskan? Ngga baku banget? Banyak typo? Hehehe maafin ya, namanya masih belajar, dan masalah bahasa ngga baku, gue cuma pengen membuat re-make an komik di cerita ini itu berasa, jadi sengaja ngga pake bahasa baku, dan untuk beberapa unsur Jepang yang masih gue cantumin, itu pun gue lakuin karena alesan yang sama, jadi mohon maaf ya bila ada yang kurang berkenan, untuk kedepannya, gue akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Awalnya gak kepikiran bakalan pada suka, tapi pas liat reviewnya sebanyak itu kaget banget, jadi semangat deh wkwk. Last but not least, mind to review? *bow*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hoon.

Kim Jong In / Kai.

.

Support Cast :

Xi Lu Han.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Huang Zi Tao.

.

Rating : M.

.

Genre : School-Life, Romance, Family, Incest, GenderSwitch. Uke!Sehun.

 **.**

 **Balasan Review**

 ** _binisehun_** : Wahahaha, sama aku juga greget. Ahh~ itu sebenernya setelah Jongin rada- rada mupeng gitu pas liat Sehun/? Hahaha anyway, makasih review nyaa wkwk sipsip deh di tunggu yha, mwaa

 ** _Senna Wu_** : Udah lanjutee yhaaa wkwk. Kan biar greget gimana gituu bwahahaha iya nih udah end T,T aku juga gak rela tapikan ini remake wkwk. Aduh apa ya? Kiss x Sist kah? Kayanya bukan wkwk aku gatau kayanya deh, etapi pernah denger sih, mungkin lupa/? Yhaa semangat terus deh! Hahaha

 ** _ohhhrika_** : Aduh maaf kak, ini gada Kai Pov nya T^T di chapter ini tapinya udah kebuka semua kok, soalnya kan udah end/? Wkwk ini udah lanjut yaaa, makasih support nya kak! Yay!

 ** _yunacho90_** : Wkwkwk iya nih, biar greget kann eakkk kwk masa? Kok gitu? Wahahaha

 ** _ohsanie_** : Gapapa kok, yang penting kamu udah mau ripiu wkwk baca saja di chapter ini yhaaa

 ** _Ubannya Sehun_** : Nyesek? Nyesek kenapaaaa? T^T wkwkwk Sehun kan rambut nya hitam XD

 ** _BabyRennie_** : Gabisa cintaa maaf yhaa, inikan remake hehe

 ** _SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK_** : FILM APA ITU? AKU GAK TAUU WKWK GREGET GITU YHAA? WAHAHAHA #MASIHIKUTPAKECAPSLOCK

 ** _D. W. Cokroleksono_** : Bahahaha iyadong,Jongin kan hentai/? #plak HAH?! MASA? KOK NAMANYA KAYA COWOK? #PINGSAN

 ** _ParkJitta_** : Yeay udah bisa baca wkwkwk yhaa biar dramatis dong, kan ceritanya dia nyesek sama status nya eakkk wkwk

 ** _MinnieWW_** : udah udah udah

 **izz. sweetcity** : Udah mupeng malah kak wkwk ya gitu deh, baca saja yhaa wkwk

 **dia. luhane** : Hahaha maafkan aku yhaaa, maklum lah Jongin mana mau jujur kalo dia mupeng? Ntar malu bhak wkwk

 ** _JongOdult_** : Maklum dhey, biar polos- polos dulu gimana gituuu wkwkwk asyik! Makasih yhaa wkwk

 ** _sehunskai_** : Syudahh

 ** _virniania_** : Iya dong kan badboy gitcuu wkwkwk gaka ada scene married kok tenang bahahaha tapi mereka kan sodara angkatt

 ** _kjinftosh_** : Wkwkwk menang banyak yheee, dududu baca deh di chapter ini yaa biar greget wahahaha

 ** _babyjunma_** : Dia remaja kolot yang pikirannya otoriter sih wkwwk jadi susah wahaha.

 ** _summersehun_** : Halo juga dek, emang seru kok tapi aku gatau ada di net atau ngga soalnya aku punya komik nya wehehe ini manga karya **Youshimi Touda** judul aslinya **Lonely Night** , silahkan dicari saja yha! Whehehe

 ** _kimsehuna_** :Wkwkw gitcu dehh, ini udah lanjut yhaa! Makasih yeay!

 ** _auliavp_** :Wkwkwk makasih, baca saja yhaaa sista ini udah lanjut, mwaaa

 ** _ohhanniehunnie_** : Wkwkwk gapapa kok yeay, ehem ini udah ada incest kok ehem wkwk

 ** _whirlwind27_** : Wkwkwk iyanih, makasih yhaaaa

 ** _nandaXLSK9094_** : Wkwkwwk udahh yhaaaaaa, makasihh!

 ** _babykaihun_** : Iyadund, emeshh yhaaa wkwk udahsipp

 ** _sneezkyu_** : Maaf yhaa cintaa ini gada Kai pov nyaa, tapi di chapter terakhir ini udah ke ungkap kok perasaan nya Kai wkwk

 ** _kez_** : Wahh makasih yhaa ehehehe

 ** _Kimoh1412_** : Iyaa nih biasa si item suka jaim wkwkwk iya? Maklum lah? Dududu mungkin ada sequel? Eh enggak deng hahaha

 ** _Renakyu_** : Hahahaha kan Jongin setrong, ini udah update yhaaa wkwkw

 ** _YunYuliHun_** : Wkwkwk kan biar greget gitcuuu :v

 ** _Icha_** : Wkwkwk lain kali bikin yang bahasanya baku dhey wkwk ini udah lanjut yhaaa mwaahhh

 ** _Grey378_** : Wkwkwk gapapa perdana, ini udah lanjut yhaaa. Btw fanboy yha? Haha #plak

 **.**

 **Yo yo yo, what's up bro!**

 **Hahaha, this is it! The final chapter of this story! Spoiler dikit, ini ada-ehem-NC nya-ehem- hahahaha. Tapi Cuma sekilas- sekilas kok, gue nggak suka NC yang terlalu frontal sampe nyebut- nyebut nama kelamin ditambahin kata 'besar' apalagi sampai 'berkedut- kedut' euwww.. stop, cukup! Hahaha lupakan otak nista gue, jadi untuk yang menunggu this and that nya ada di chapter ini, tapi maaf kalau ngga puas ya, gue suka yang begitu adanya, lebih greget gimana gitu, dan suka bikin merinding aja hahaha. Untuk saran, baca nya boleh sambil dengerin "** **Christina Perry – A Thousand Years** **"** **, karena gue ngetik nya sambil dengerin lagu itu, hahaha. Dan.. terima kasih lagi atas reviewnya ya! Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **Final Chapter**

.

.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah pelan, barusan adalah makan malam terburuk untuknya, apalagi Jongin tidak turun untuk makan malam dan Sehun terlalu enggan untuk menyuruh anak itu makan setelah insiden pasca pulang sekolah.

Sehun menatap dinding kamarnya yang menjadi dinding pembatas antara kamar nya dan kamar Jongin. Sehun meringis, 'batas', kata itu terdengar lucu di telinganya, menyadari betapa besar batas yang berada di antara dirinya dan Jongin membuat Sehun sangsi, Sehun tau ini bodoh, tapi Sehun juga tak bisa menyalahkan nya bukan? _The heart wants what it wants._

Perlahan tangan mungil Sehun menyentuh dinding itu, setelahnya Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding tersebut dengan mata terpejam, tanpa tau kalau sebenarnya Jongin sedang menyandarkan punggung nya pada dinding itu, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari sana di malam yang dingin ini.

Jika tidak ada dinding pembatas itu, posisi Sehun dan Jongin akan terlihat seperti, Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Jongin yang lebar. Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata mereka secara bersamaan, batas yang kini terasa mulai semakin melebar, menciptakan benang merah tak kasat yang seharusnya tak tercipta itu, ini semua terlalu berat bagi mereka berdua.

Mereka memegang dada kiri mereka secara bersamaan, merasakan hati yang meneriakan nama masing- masing. Tersenyum miris menikmati kenyataan yang membelenggu mereka. Hanya bisa mengucap dalam hati tanpa pernah bisa terlisan secara langsung. Mereka tak tau apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini, hanya izinkan hati merindu dalam diam dan biar waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

.

Pagi hari nya, Sehun bangun agak siang, kepala nya terasa pusing akibat menangis semalam, untung matanya tak terlihat sembab seperti alien. Suasana pagi di rumah besar ini sunyi sekali, tak seperti biasanya, pagi ini Jongin tak ribut padanya meminta di buatkan sarapan.

Ah..

Jongin, apa ini semua karena kejadian kemarin? Haruskah Sehun minta maaf pada bocah itu? Tapi.. melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi begini Sehun yakin kalau Jongin pasti sudah berangkat, jadi akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk segera berangkat kesekolah karena hari memang sudah cukup siang.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sehun langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan tim basket yang rajin sekali karena pagi- pagi begini sudah latihan. Oh.. Sehun ingat, mereka ada sparing basket dengan SMA tetangga musim ini.

Sehun terkekeh, lihat bagaimana naga bodoh bernama Kris, kekasih Luhan itu teriak- teriak di tengah lapangan basket sambil berlari, tipikal kapten sekali, dan jangan lupakan si Dobi kekasih Baekhyun yang tak lebih tinggi dari naga itu mendriblee bola sampai ke tengah lapangan, oke cukup keren, dan..

Jongin?

Jadi bocah itu mengambil ekskull basket? Sehun fikir dia akan mengambil ekskull dance mengingat bakat dance nya yang luar biasa itu. Seketika, Sehun menegakkan kepalanya, dan menumpu dagu nya dengan tangan, Jongin terlihat tampan dengan keringat yang menetes dari dahinya serta rambut coklat nya yang acak- acakan begitu, membuat Sehun tersenyum, namun mengingat mereka yang sedang bertengkar, Sehun jadi murung lagi. Apa dirinya memang harus minta maaf karena perkataan nya kemarin? Kalau dipikir, perkataan nya kemarin itu memang keterlaluan sih.

"Kyaaa.. anak itu kenapa tampan sekali!"

Dan.. yak, duo berisik itu kembali merusak pagi Sehun yang memang sedang sedikit gloomy.

"Yang mana Baek?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Itu.. si Kai itu, junior kita, kelas 10-A" jawab Baekhyun geregetan.

"Oh... anak yang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu yaa, iyaa dia memang tampan, ah kalau aku tidak punya Kris, sudah ku gaet dia!"

"Bermimpilah saja Lu, dia tak akan tertarik dengan nenek sihir seperti mu! Hahaha"

"Diamlah! Kenapa kalian selalu berisik?!" sentak Sehun sebal.

"Aish.. Sehun, lihat itu, Kai tampan sekali kan?" ujar Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan bentakan Sehun.

"Kai?" bingung Sehun.

"Ish, kau kudet sekali, itu, Kai yang itu" sahut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk, Jongin? " _Jadi nama panggilan anak itu Kai,"_ batin Sehun.

"Biasa saja" ujar Sehun jutek.

"Hah.. kau memang selalu begitu Sehun, makanya kau ngga laku- laku" ledek Luhan.

"Sudah diam!"

Sehun kembali memandang Jongin yang sedang asyik bermain basket _"Maaf Jong.."_ batinnya.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, sekolah sudah sepi namun Sehun baru membereskan peralatannya dan berniat pulang, sedari tadi dia hanya sibuk berfikir tentang 'Bagaimana caranya berbaikkan dengan Jongin', namun saat Sehun baru selangkah keluar dari kelasnya, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sehun" itu Zitao.

"Zitao? Ada apa?"

Zitao tersenyum "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke atap, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.."

"Baiklah, ayo" sahut Sehun tanpa sadar kalau sedari tadi Jongin memerhatikannya dari balik persimpangan tembok.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun mau- mau saja diajak keatap oleh orang aneh itu pun mengepalkan tangannya kesal "Kenapa dia tak mendengar kan ku? Si bodoh itu!" geram Jongin dan segera menyusul mereka berdua ke atap.

.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Begini Sehun, aku menyukai mu, pacaran lah dengan ku!" jawab Zitao cepat.

"Apa? Zitao, aku... maaf aku tak bisa, ini semua mustahil"

"Apanya yang mustahil?"

"Kau aneh, kau bahkan mengatakannya tanpa beban sedikit pun, kita juga tak terlalu saling mengenal, dan aku tak menyukai mu, maaf.."

"Kau tau Sehun? Aku benci penolakan" ujar Zitao dengan nada _sing a song._

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus jadi milikku apapun caranya!"

"Ap-YA!" teriak Sehun saat Zitao tiba- tiba memojokkannya dan merobek kemeja sekolahnya, menyisakan dirinya dengan tanktop hitam nya dengan kemeja yang sobek.

"Lepaskan aku Zitao!" teriak Sehun, matanya terasa panas.

"Dalam mimpi mu cantik" ejek Zitao dan mulai menciumi leher Sehun membuat Sehun merinding.

"Hhh.. lepashh.." desah Sehun masih sambil berusaha berontak, air mata telah mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat saat Zitao mengelus pinggul nya sensual, _Tidak.. jangan.. hisk.. tolong aku.. hisk..-_ "JONGIN!"

 ** _Brak_**

Suara pintu yang di tendang secara paksa membuat Zitao menghentikkan kegiatannya menggerayangi Sehun, dia menoleh kearah pintu secara perlahan dan..

 ** _Bugh_**

Satu bogeman mentah mendarat telak di pipi nya membuat nya terpental cukup jauh, Jongin segera menghampirinya dan menghajar Zitao dengan membabi buta, setelah itu menyeret Zitao kearah pintu keluar atap dan mendorong nya keluar, setelah itu membanting pintu itu dengan kencang, persetan dengan kemungkinan Zitao jatuh dari tangga, Zitao mati pun Jongin tak perduli. Setelah selesai dengan Zitao, Jongin menghampiri Sehun sembari membuka semua kancing kemeja milik nya, saat dirinya sudah sampai dihadapan Sehun, Jongin segera menyampirkan kemeja nya di bahu Sehun dan..

 ** _Plak_**

Sehun tercengang, pipi nya terasa panas, Jongin.. menamparnya!

"Jongin.." lirih Sehun sembari memegang pipinya.

Jongin mencengkram pundak Sehun keras dan mendongak menatap Sehun membuat Sehun terbelalak, Jongin.. menangis?

"Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ku? Kau tak sadar? Kau baru saja diperlakukan seperti perempuan jalang oleh lelaki brengsek itu! Kenapa Sehun? Aku memang lebih mudah dari mu, tapi tak bisa kah kau mendengarkan perkataan ku? Aku laki- laki Sehun! Walaupun kau lebih tua, aku lebih kuat dari mu, kau hanya perempuan biasa yang terlahir dengan wajah cantik membuat mu diincar banyak orang, jadi kenapa tidak menuruti perkataan ku dan membiarkan ku melindungimu hah?! Apa aku terlihat seperti bocah di mata mu Sehun? Apa kau tak yakin kalau aku bisa melindungi mu?! Lihat dirimu Sehun! Kau hampir kehilangan segalanya!" marah Jongin dengan air mata yang terus menetes, membuat Sehun meringis, dia tak pernah melihat Jongin sekacau ini.

"Jong-"

 ** _Chu_**

Mata Sehun membelalak kaget, diluar dugaannya, Jongin menarik dagu nya dan mencium bibirnya lembut walaupun hanya kecupan ringan. Jongin melepaskan bibir Sehun dengan pelan, matanya menatap lurus iris kelam Sehun

"Apa seorang bocah bisa melakukan ini Sehun?" tutur Jongin dengan suara rendah.

"Jongin.. aku.." lirih Sehun bingung, dia masih shock akan kejadian barusan.

"Bisakah.. bisakah kau biarkan aku melindungi mu?" tanya Jongin lirih.

Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang memancarkan ketulusan, mencoba memberikan kepercayaan atas dirinya kepada laki- laki yang telah sah menjadi adik tirinya ini,

"Jongin.. tolong.. lindungi aku"

Dan setelah nya, Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat

"Percayakan semuanya padaku.." ujar Jongin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun, dirinya hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma maskulin Jongin yang memanjakan indra penciumannya.

.

Malam hari nya setelah makan malam, Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan di balut jaket tebal, sejak sampai dirumah Sehun mendiami Jongin, Sehun masih malu perihal insiden ciuman di sekolah tadi, jadi rasanya dirinya bisa pingsan kalau menatap wajah Jongin.

"Kamu kurang sehat, Sehun noona?" sahut sebuah suara yang tiba- tiba ada dibelakang Sehun membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Jong- Kenapa kau topless begitu?!" teriak Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"Habis nya, noona tak merapihkan baju ku, nanti biar kuambil di jemuran" jawab Jongin "Oh ya, Noona sakit? Kenapa pake jaket begitu? Wajah mu juga memerah, apa kau demam?" lanjut Jongin sambil memegang pipi Sehun.

"Lepas, aku baik- baik saja!" ujar Sehun berusaha menjauhkan Jongin darinya.

"Hei noona-"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NOONA!"

 ** _Deg_**

Baik Jongin maupun Sehun, keduanya sama- sama terkejut dengan teriakan Sehun barusan.

"M-Maaf, bukan gitu. Sungguh aku baik- baik saja, nggak demam, kamu nggak usah khawatir-"

 ** _Bruk_**

Dengan mengejutkannya lagi, Jongin yang topless menindih Sehun yang sedang duduk diatas sofa, membuat Sehun telentang pasrah di bawah kungkungannya.

"Kamu ngapain sih Jong?!" gugup Sehun.

"Aku terkejut"

"Jangan bercanda! Nanti ayah dan ibu-"

"Mereka belum pulang"

"Ap-"

"Noona.. sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin bertanya, kamu itu.. melihat ku sebagai apa?"

 ** _Deg_**

Jantung Sehun berdegup tanpa alasan saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, haruskah Sehun jujur?

"Jangan- jangan kamu melihat ku sebagaimana aku, sebagai laki- laki.."

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" ronta Sehun sambil berusaha menutup wajah Jongin dengan bantal sofa.

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa sepanik itu? Bahkan sampai tak mau menatap mata ku!"

"Tidak! Aku-"

"Aku memandang mu begitu" tutur Jongin lembut sembari bangkit perlahan.

"Apa?" cicit Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum, tangannya menuntun Sehun untuk ikut duduk di atas sofa "Sejak awal, aku selalu memandang mu sebagai wanita. Kamu itu selalu memikirkan ibu dan hal- hal tak penting lainnya membuat ku khawatir, kamu juga ceboroh dan tidak peka dengan keadaan, kamu selalu berusaha kuat di depan orang lain padahal kamu itu lemah membuat ku ingin melindungi mu. Sejak awal aku tak pernah menganggap mu sebagai kakak ku, sejak awal aku.. menyukai mu.. tapi yah, aku tak pernah bisa jujur karena takut kau malah menjauhiku, kita saudara, ingat? Tapi aku sadar kalau aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ku lagi, apalagi setelah melihat si panda buruk rupa itu menyentuh mu, aku marah! Kau tahu?" lanjut Jongin.

"Jongin.." lirih Sehun.

"Kau membuat ku mengerti kalau bersama dengan seseorang itu tidak selalu bahagia dan menyenangkan, ada kala nya kita akan merasa sepi dan sedih tapi, harus selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum kapan pun dan dimana pun. Makanya aku- hatchim!" omongan Jongin tiba- tiba berhenti di karenakan bersin dadakan tersebut, Jongin mengusap- usap hidung nya "Makanya aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik di mata mu walaupun aku bukan lah yang terbaik, semata- mata hanya untuk membuat mu tersenyum dan bahagia, layak nya dirimu yang selalu membuat ibu bahagia.."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka jaket nya dan menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu Jongin yang terasa dingin.

"Bodoh"

.

 **"** **Ibu pulang!"**

.

 ** _Chu_**

Sebuah ciuman manis Sehun daratkan di bibir Jongin tepat saat suara ibu yang baru pulang menyahut dari depan pintu membuat Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun pelan dan segera menarik Sehun menuju kamarnya sebelum ibu melihat mereka.

 ** _Brak_**

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengunci nya dengan cepat. Dia membaring kan tubuh Sehun keatas kasur empuk nya dan menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun.." lirih Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum, tangan lentik nya berusaha untuk menggapai pipi Jongin "Aku mencintai mu" lirih Sehun membuat Jongin langsung mencium nya saat itu juga.

Jongin menuntun tangan Sehun untuk memeluk leher nya membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan menuntut, Sehun bisa merasakan jantung nya yang berdegup kencang saat merasakan Jongin mengelus lehernya sensual, apa akan baik- baik saja jika mereka berbuat sejauh ini? Ah.. lupakan itu, biarkan mereka menikmati apa yang baru saja mereka mulai.

Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua telah sukses tak berbusana, keringat terlihat membasahi tubuh mereka, nafas mereka pun putus- putus. Tatapan satu sama lain menyiratkan keinginan yang mendalam. Jongin menuntun tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi putih Sehun.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku percaya padamu" jawab Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin menyatukan tubuh mereka membuat Sehun menangis dan menjerit, ini pengalaman pertama nya, dan Sehun bahagia bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang dicintai nya walau pun harus sesakit ini.

Jongin mencium Sehun lembut, berusaha membuat Sehun melupakan rasa sakitnya dan menuntun Sehun bersamanya menuju gerbang kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan bersama. Pusat tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan dengan irama yang Jongin buat. Tubuh mereka terasa terbakar oleh atmosfer yang terasa semakin membara.

Perlakuan Jongin yang lembut dan gentle membuat Sehun terbang, ini benar- benar pengalaman pertama yang indah. Bagaimana Jongin menciumnya, bagaimana Jongin menyentuhnya, bagaimana Jongin mendesahkan namanya, semuanya terasa bagai surga bagi Sehun.

Pandangan Sehun terasa memutih saat Jongin meremas pelan payudaranya, dia tau sebentar lagi adalah batasnya, namun semua nya terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan. Jongin sendiri masih bergerak dengan tempo cepat, tinggal sedikit lagi untuk mencapai puncak nya.

"Nghh... Jonginhh.. ahh.. Jongin.. daisuki" lirih Sehun sambil mencengkram lengan Jongin.

"I know, me too Sehun.. ahhh.. I Love you.. ah" balas Jongin sembari mengelus kening Sehun yang berkeringat tanpa mengubah tempo pergerakannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka pun mencapai puncak nya secara bersamaan, dengan nafas yang tersenggal- senggal, Jongin mendekatkan bibir nya pada kening Sehun dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Kita bukan saudara kandung, jadi tidak apa kan? Walaupun banyak kesulitan, meskipun akan banyak rintangan, tak ada salahnya kita hidup sebagai 'saudara' yang akrab bukan?" tutur Jongin "Lalu, saat kamu susah tidur, aku akan selalu ada di samping mu," lanjut Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan membuat Sehun merona.

"Aku tak pernah bilang kau boleh menemaniku" elak Sehun.

"Yeaa, whatever.. but, you're mine, no matter what.." tegas Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin "Yes, Sir.."

.

Mereka tau ini gila, tapi biarkan saja semuanya mengalir seperti arus selama mereka saling mencintai dan mengakui perasaan masing- masing. Walau pada faktanya mereka adalah saudara tiri, namun biarkan takdir yang menjawab akan kemana mereka melangkah setelah ini karena sudah terlalu jauh untuk melangkah mundur, dan sudah terlalu dalam perasaan yang mereka miliki sehingga mustahil untuk melepas semuanya.

.

 _Saat kau mulai percaya pada satu sama lain_

 _Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mu_

 _Keagungan dan kesucian cinta_

 _Akan membawa mu mengikuti arus yang ada sesulit apapun itu_

 _Karena.._

 _Cinta yang sejati.._

 _Takkan pernah salah dalam memilih.._

.

 **The End**

.

 **Scarlet's Note :**

 **Yeayyyy! Tamattttttt!**

 **Okey guys, ini udah END yhaaa wahahahha, NC nya mengecewakan kah? Maap deh ga jago bikin NC wkwk, makasih yang udah baca dan review dari Chapter 1 sampai Final Chapter ini yhaaa! Rencana sih mau di bikin sequel karangan gue sendiri, tapi masih bingung jadi gak janji yhaaa wkwkwk. Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimashu! Mohon terus dukung Scarlet yaaa dan sampai jumpa di FF FF Scarlet berikutnya hehehe.**

 **Okedeh last but not least mind to review?**


End file.
